People usually operate UAVs such as multi-rotor UAVs using remote consoles. Typically, when a UAV operator wants to launch a UAV, he or she may need to place the UAV on the ground, and then operate a remote console to launch the UAV into the air. Alternatively, some UAV operators may prefer to launch the UAV from their hands, because it is relatively easy to control the orientation, attitude or some other aspects of the UAV if it can be held by hands. However, the requirements on UAV operation under such two different launching conditions are significantly different.
Thus, there is a need for further improvement for UAV launching methods.